Betrayal
by A Mad Man
Summary: This is an expansion on the episode 'Betrayal'. It is a little gory, but it's not a bad story.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a short story, the next chapter will come later today. I hope you enjoy it. I thought of it when watching Betrayal, so you can guess the topic. A little gory, sorry. Anyways, review please, and maybe I'll have a random short story released every week. Maybe a little angsty, maybe something funny, who knows. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I couldn't put this on television even if I owned Teen Titans, I would disturb so many children.

* * *

**Betrayal**

* * *

Dawn, the end of the nightmarish glow of the pale light from the foreboding moon, is always al welcome sight. Night at Jump City was a dangerous thing, for horrifying things happen at night, things the people never speak of. The type of things that should never be seen, but also the type of things that must always be done. To many, the land of dreams upon onyx shores of the night skies are welcome, they can bring hope to the most hopeless of people. Yet, not in Jump, the people of Jump only have nightmares.

Only at night can a terrifying Beast come loose. Only at night can the most calm and collected of people become a demon. Only at night can the most righteous and kindest of warriors attack their family, as two different people.

But then there is dawn, and the night comes to an end, and so do the nightmares. The people of Jump awaken, and they hope for a better today, one where the villains of yesterday do not return. The people, hoping to be free, look to the monument of safety, and hope. Today that could not happen.

It was a Friday, and to the people of Jump, that day was a daydream.

* * *

"Well, looks like we won." Cyborg said sombrely. "They why does it not feel like a victory?" Starfire question, the pain of depression weighing on her voice. "I knew it. I _knew_ it! We should never have trusted her." Raven, in her anger and pain, blamed herself slightly. Yet that did not overcome her rage. "But we did. We all did." Robin was trying to remain calm, and he was failing.

The Tower was in a state of disrepair. There was not one room that did not have holes blasted into the walls, furniture ripped, and the floors cracked. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Robin were all collected in the common room, which was virtually flooded with Sladebots. The four titans were either standing or sitting on an unidentifiable chunk of a dismembered couch.

"I regained access to the computer." Cyborg was sombrely sitting on one of two parts of the couch. "Security codes and encryption strings have all been reset." He couldn't and didn't want to believe this situation. Cyborg was betrayed.

"And all enemy surveillance technology has been located and destroyed." Starfire said in a near monotone, the depression clear in her voice. Starfire was betrayed.

"The problem is, Terra gave Slade more than secret codes and hidden cameras. She gave him us. Our flaws, our weaknesses, everything he'd ever need to know." Raven, both guilty and angry, had decided that emotions, for once and only one, could bleed ever so slightly into her voice. Raven was betrayed.

"It doesn't matter. When Slade makes his next move, we'll be ready." Robin was determined to get revenge. Robin was betrayed.

"And Beast Boy?" Cyborg questioned. "He will be all right?" Starfire, the spark of her soul was dim, but still there, was worried. "He just needs a little time." Robin tried to reassure his fellow Titans. The whimpering of a dog could be heard if one listened carefully.

* * *

Early that day, when dawn had just begun. The Titans were just finishing the battle, and the last Sladebot on the ropes. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Raven, all tired from the long night, gave the last of their energy into a single combined blast, ripping the poor machine apart. "Think that was the last of them?" Cyborg, his breathing heavy, question to no one in particular. "Not sure, we should probably take a look." The doors of the foyer, nearly blown off at some point, creaked open slightly. The Titans, adrenalin still flowing, prepared to destroy the entity limping through the door.

Yet it was no Sladebot to come crawling through, but instead a beaten Beast Boy. Beast Boy was not doing well, far worse than the rest of the Titans. While Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire had a few bruises, Beast Boy had scars.

His hair was brown from blood, and was probably stained by the same source that made a constant flow over his blacken left eye. His nose, broken upwards, couldn't even bleed, it was so malformed. His fang, chipped slightly, the chip lodged into his upper lip. Yet that was not the worst parts. His uniform was in tatters. It was stained with so much dirt and blood, it was nearly impossible to differentiate the two. Tears in his shirt and pants were so common, it was hard to tell where they started and where they ended. His right leg was limping, blood painted across the floor behind it, might as well had and explosive bone fire shrapnel into it because there was so many shards of a tinted green bone stick out of it.

"Beast Boy! What happened to you?" Robin, ready to be furious at the emerald child, was shocked to see him so injured. Yet the kid did not respond, he just continued to limp onwards, his face without emotion. The usual fire in his eyes, looked like they were never even lit in the first place. "Friend Beast Boy, are you of the 'o' and the 'k'?" Starfire questioned, unable to fly. "Yo, dude. What happened to you, and where's Terra?" To Cyborg's question, Beast Boy stiffened.

He just stood there, silent, shivering slightly, before he whispered under his breath, almost too quiet to hear, "She betrayed us." To say that the other Titans were shocked was an understatement. Beast Boy continued to limp way, ignoring Robin's questions. "What happened? Where were you? Why did Terra betray us?" Robin asked, but Beast Boy just continued away, until he spoke once more, "At least let Raven heal you." Robin begged, gesturing to Raven to heal him.

Raven walked over to the injured child, hand glowing white ready to heal, and touched his shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Beast Boy yelled. Morphing into a cheetah, he ran away, leaving a trail of blood and bone. No one had moved, not sure what to do.

* * *

While the dawn is the end to the night, the nightmares can continue after the dawn.

* * *

So, what did you people think. The next part will come later today, so no worries about this being incomplete. The reason, you may ask, why there will be two parts. The answer is that last line. See you soon. Bye!

-A Mad Man


	2. Dawn and Dusk

So here is part two, the final part. It has been a long day, so sorry that this didn't come earlier. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Disclaimer: BLARG BLARG BLARG, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, BUT I WANT TO

* * *

**Dawn and Dusk**

* * *

The dark infirmary, uncaringly sterile, was silent. The cool metal of the grey walls show no sympathy. All sorts of strange devices, from a heart monitor to an automatic feeder, was plugged into the young hero. His leg, literally throbbing, was raised by cords from an unknown source. The gentile beeping of his heart, created by the electrocardiograph (Heart monitor), soothed his bandaged head and reminded him that he was in fact alive.

"How did I get here?" The kid's voice was scratchy from disuse. He wasn't sure when he awoke, he wasn't sure if he wanted to awake, but he was. A pain, slowly rising in his head, brought his hand to massage his face, and ruffle through his newly clean hair. "The last thing I remember was… Oh, yeah."

The battle against Terra and Slade, where both the hero and villain were the same person and where two would die. The funeral in the cave, where Beast Boy placed his hand made plaque under the statue of what was his best friend. He had suffered many wounds over the single month. The most notable being Terra's betrayal and the final showdown between Slade and Terra. His body was crippled, but what truly hurt was his heart, it was broken.

Or at least it would be if he could remember.

"What is wrong with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, eyes filled with worry. "He never healed." Robin stated. Starfire, now confused, simply gave a curious look. "What Robin means is that Beast Boy never healed from Terra's attack, not physically at least. And we have been taxing him both physically and mentally." Raven interjected, explaining to Starfire, who was becoming more and more confused. "So friend Beast Boy is not well?" Starfire asked. "No, he isn't. He suffered from an anxiety attack, something he wouldn't normally suffer from, but his practically non-existent health made room for it." Cyborg explained. "Oh…" Starfire still didn't fully understand, but she knew enough.

The four titans stood outside of the infirmary, their colleague unconscious in the other room, or at least they thought. The discussion continued, and so did their plans to help Beast Boy, starting with his leg, which was still mutilated. No one knew why he refused to let others near it, but they knew that his bone should not be worn as and accessory **_on_** his leg.

"Well, maybe he needs a therapist?" Robin suggested. "No way! You know the green bean would never tell any shrink anything, ever!" Cyborg protested. The Titans, off the subject of physically healing him, were on the subject of his sure to be twisted mind. Robin, trying to keep his health in mind, was thinking that he might need professional help. Truthfully, they all probably did. Yet Cyborg kept his happiness in mind, thinking that he didn't need to be stressed and worry, not with his current health.

Robin, about to offer a response to Cyborg, was halted by a pained calling from the infirmary. Together, the Titans entered, prepared for something awful.

Yet it never came. Upon entering the room, and turning on the dim lights, they noticed it. Beast Boy was smiling, it was filled with pain, but it was a smile nether the less. "Hey guys, what am I doing here?" Robin, filling in for the other Titans, questioned Beast Boy. "Do you mean you don't remember?" Beast Boy, still smiling, nodded. "What is the last thing you remember?" Beast Boy, putting on a comical thinking expression, complete with imaginary beard, took a few seconds before responding. "It was Thursday, we had spent the day hunting Sladebots, and we had just finished pizza, then went to bed."

Starfire gasped, Raven's eyes opened a millimetre wider in shock, Cyborg's jaw hit the floor, and Robin looked away in shame. Beast Boy had amnesia, and they could only heal his broken body.

Robin was locked away into his office, filling away crime reports, making written statement to the press about Beast Boy's absents for the past few days, and generally drowning out his guilt with monotonous work.

Yet he was not alone, Raven was there as well, going over Beast Boy's medical reports. Specially, a single bone shard. Accord to Cyborg, it had some strange markings on it, and the more she looked at a picture of it, the more she was sure that Terra had not attacked Beast Boy. "Robin, take a look at this…" Raven handed a picture of a bone to Robin, who nearly cursed when he saw it.

Carved into Beast Boy's bone was a circle, with a 's' in it, following the circle's ridges.

He knew what he did, yet it was easier to forget. He knew that he would be pestered till the end of time if Robin knew that Slade attacked him. But then again, it wasn't exactly something that he should hide from him, he needed to know. So, he would leave a few hints and forget about it, or at least pretend to. It was hard to sear Slade's signature 's' into his bones, but it was the best way. Robin would discover the truth, the team could start to heal, and so could he. Terra did the right thing, and he forgave her, he just needed to forgive himself.

Was he ever in love, he could not say. Yet she was his friend, and could never have turned his back without guilt, enough to carve letters into bones sill lodged in infected wounds apparently. He remembered, and he could never forget, but he would always forgive.

Yet when the nightmares continue past the dawn, they always end at the next dusk, and then the peaceful dreams begin.

* * *

The end. So what did you think? I know it is a little gory, but I care more about the story than the gore. Review and have a great day!

-A Mad Man (Who is feeling unusually happy)


End file.
